1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electric motor or generator assembly for use in an appliance. More specifically, the present invention concerns a mounting base for securing an electric motor or generator assembly in an appliance.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that electric motors or generators are used in a variety of applications, including, but not limited to, appliances (such as exercise bicycles, rowing machines, ceiling fans, dishwashers, and washing machines) and vehicles (such as cars and golf carts). In an exercise bicycle, for instance, an electric generator might be provided. The generator is driven by the pedaling of a user and in turn supplies electricity to a display showing parameters such as the user's simulated speed or distance, the amount of time pedaled, et cetera.
Conventional mounting structure for supporting the motor or generator may include brackets or plates supporting the motor or generator. Time-consuming alignment of the brackets and shimming between the rotor and stator are often necessary during installation of the motor or generator on the appliance. A need therefore exists for a precisely formed mounting arrangement that can be created efficiently and cost-effectively and that minimizes the installation envelope required for the motor or generator assembly as a whole.